Teen Justice
by thenerdyworm
Summary: The Titans go Missing! Who's the mole? Find out in Teen Justice! Updated when I have the chapter ready. Obviously AU Season 1 for YJ and after the ending of Teen Titans. Chapter Soon, I promise. Review Please.
1. Prolouge

Teen Justice

Prologue

"I can't believe you let him get away!"

"I'm sorry man, but Robin aren't you taking this a little too far?"

"I have to agree with Cyborg, I'm sorry Robin."

"If it were not for Cyborg, I'd be toast."

"What about you Starfire, are you on my side or Cyborg's?"

"I am very sorry Friend Robin, but I agree with Cyborg. It is bad that Slade got away, but Beast Boy was in great danger. We would have lost one of our friends, had Cyborg not have went to Beast Boy's aid."

"We did lose a team mate today Starfire."

"Which of our friends are we losing?"

"Me"

"Robin do not leave us, we need you."

"No you don't. Anyways I'm rejoining Batman."

"Robin…" Raven started.

"Bye."

With one final word, Robin walked out the doors of Teen Titans Tower. Kid Flash and Jinx were approached by the team. Kid Flash turned the invitation down, stating that there was a chance for him to join the Justice League. Jinx said she would be honored to join and the Teen Titans started to be acknowledged by the Justice League as one of the premier crime fighting teams on the continent. One day the communications stopped, and the Teen Titans weren't heard from for a long time.


	2. Mission

**Chapter 1: Mission**

Things were normal at Mt. Justice, well as normal as things could be. Everyone was hanging out. Aqua Lad was out doing the "sidekick" thing; Artemis and Kid Flash were arguing, again, this time about a picture of a pink-haired girl in his room. Miss Martian was baking cookies and Super Boy was "trying" to help. Robin was brooding nearby.

"Team!" Batman called, "I have something we want you to check out."

"What?"

"We have had no communications from a team in Jump City. This team has many foes, so we find this suspicious. The Justice League has a more pressing matter, so we want you to check this out." Batman paused.

"So what is this team called?" Super Boy asked.

"The Teen Titans. The team leader is Cyborg, a half boy, half robot who has a sonic cannon in his arm. The team includes Beast Boy, who can change into any animal; Starfire, a Tameranian princess with the ability to fly, super strength, and shoot green energy from her hands and eyes; Raven, a dark sorceress who can enter your mind; and Jinx who can cause bad luck."

"Where do we start our search?" asked Artemis.

"In their headquarters, a giant T off the coast of Jump City. You can't miss it. You'd best leave now.

With that Batman left leaving the team to get ready. Artemis noticed how shaken Robin and Kid Flash looked .Especially Robin. Both of them looked like that they would rather do any other mission than this one.

Twelve minutes later they were off.

"So, have any of you heard of the Teen Titans before?" Miss Maritain asked.

"No." was the reply from the majority.

"Yes."

"You have Robin? Where did you find out about them?"

"Yep, because I was part of the Teen Titans, I was the leader, before there were a couple of disagreements and I left and rejoined Batman. Kid Flash used to date Jinx, I think too."

Robin and Kid Flash were bombarded with questions until.

"Their headquarters is an actual T. Wouldn't that be easy to target."

"There is a very sophisticated security system."


	3. Memories

**Chapter 2: The T Shaped Tower **_or _**Memories**

"Security systems down, we're in."

Young Justice walked through the doors of Titans Tower. It looked more normal on the inside with couches, T.V.s and Videogames everywhere. However there was an underlying sense that there was something wrong. Everything was left out or hastily put away, as if the Titans had left in a hurry. Newspapers, reports, and electronic tablets were left out. All of them had to do with certain super villains. Robin walked over to the computer and started hacking. Everyone else started going through the information the titans had gathered.

Robin's hands flitted over the keyboard as he looked for the surveillance images. As he scrolled through files certain names caught his eyes.

Terra: The blond girl who had stolen Beast Boy's heart, the geo-kinetic that betrayed the titans to Slade, the forever remembered hero who had saved them all in the end.

Brother Blood: The former headmaster of the Hive Academy, the hypnotic freak that caused Cyborg so much pain, who stole his circuitry. A villain that caused Cyborg to see who he really was.

Trigon the Terrible: The incarnation of evil. A red-skinned demon with antlers. The monster that destroyed humanity. Raven's horrible father that forced her to his will.

The Brotherhood of Evil: The group that had tried to take down all young heroes. Beast Boy's nemesis. They weren't melted yet. Right?

Slade…

"Robin," a voice called, interrupting his thoughts, "You found the security footage?"

"Yah," he said clicking the files, "You'll see it in a second."

A grainy image appeared on the Titan's TV, it showed all the members of the team around the table. They were discussing something. Robin turned the volume up, and voices could be heard.

"_So you think they're in Paris." Beast Boy said._

"_Definitely." Replied Cyborg, "Everything points to Paris."_

"_Should we not tell the Justice League our findings? Starfire said._

"_We'll tell them after, okay Kori."_ _Replied Jinx._

"_The Brotherhood of Evil put the Injustice League out as a distraction. We have to go to after them before they do too much damage. The boys will provide a distraction while Kori, Jess, and I go into the main building and blow it up. These criminals are too dangerous to live. Even if we only get one of them their plans are screwed .I really hope they stopped calling themselves 'The Light'. " Raven said._

"_Okay Rae. We can do this! Uh, what are the coordinates again?." _

"_101 degrees west, 89 degrees north. Let's go Beast Boy._

The footage ended.

"Whoa. Brotherhood of Evil in Paris?"


	4. Titan Girls

**Chapter 3: Titan Girls**

Kori was tired. It had been just after Jinx, or Jess was her real name had joined that they had all shared their real names. Raven was Raven Roth. Jinx was Jess Leon. Beast Boy was Garfield (Gar) Logan. Cyborg was Victor Stone. And she Starfire was Koriand'r, but since only she and Raven could pronounce it, her name was shortened to Kori.

The cell she was in was small and dark. She looked at Raven on the bed. This 'The Light' had particular interest in Raven. Every day they took Raven away and every day she came back bruised and exhausted. They took Jess once a week and the same thing would happen. Kori was taken every ten days. They tortured her, forced her to do unspeakable things. She suspected that the same thing was happening to the boys. No one had the strength to escape, and it was impossible for even the Titans. Oh how the team had fallen. If Robin knew… No she must not think about Robin. There was once something. Okay there was still something, but he had left the Titans and never returned. Even when Slade was caught and incarcerated he did not return. It was when they had caught Slade that the Justice League start to respect them. Catching Slade was easy. He had brought back so many bad and sad memories of Robin and Terra and Trigon, that they just wanted him gone. And now he was, stuck forever in Belreve Prison.

Robin… So many memories. The first date, at the fair eating cotton candy and winning giant stuffed toys…

No she must think of him, it hurt too much, if she saw him again, she would… …She would kiss him, and then punch him in the face.

She looked back at Raven. She had an emotionless look on her face, her eyes closed. Suddenly she stood up.

"We have to get out of here." Jess looked up from her chair.

"I can't stand hurting anymore innocent people, I know of a safe house in Paris we can go to. We have to go."

"But, is it possible we've tried already."

"Exactly, they won't expect us to try again."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Then let's go."

They all focused their powers on the wall opposite to the door. Then Kori punched the wall and the door crumbled to dust.

"I have to say, my powers have strengthened no thanks to The Brotherhood of Evil."

Kori grabbed Jess's hands and flew away, Raven close behind. They got out of the faculty and went to a nearby wooded area. They landed.

"So where is this safe house?" Kori asked.

"In the Catacombs of Paris. I can take us there. Get ready."

Dark energy enveloped the three girls and moved quickly towards Paris. They showed up in front of Barrière d'Enfer city gate. Jess and Kori nervously followed Raven down a stone stair case and hallway. A stone gate way with the inscription: _Arrête! __C'est ici l'empire de la Mort_. * They walked through it and Raven's dark energy enveloped them bringing them to an unexplored part of the catacombs. Skulls and bones lined the wall, along with a few torches and computer. Supplies were in sacks scattered everywhere.

"We'll stay here until we can contact the Justice League."

"Hopefully that's soon, this place is creepy."

The team was back from Titans Tower. They had let the Justice League know of the Titans' data. Less than 24 hours later a signal started flashing Morse code.

_We have escaped from The Brotherhood. The boys are still captive. In Paris at safe house. Request backup to rescue Cyborg and Beastboy and shut Brotherhood down._

The reply was sent.

**We got your message. Sending team B. Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Super Boy, and Kid Flash. Stay at safe house. Team will be there soon.**

The Titan girls were relieved, and apprehensive, Robin and Kid Flash were coming. Things were about to get awkward.

Hey everybody,

Sorry about long update, really heavy school load. The plan is to bust the titan boys out. Be prepared for more long updates. Tell me what you think. The Titan girls meet the team next chapter. Drama. And yes Starfire will punch Robin! Review Please.

thenerdyworm

*Halt! This is the Empire of Death


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Jess could not believe it. Wally was coming. Oh she had missed him.

Raven was relieved, nothing big or flashy, just the junior justice league.

Kori was annoyed. After all this time Robin was coming back. They were going to have a talk, a long talk.

Dick was scared, what was Starfire going to do when she saw him. Possible kiss him, or punch him, both.

Wally was stressed. He loved Jess, but Artemis confused him. So which was his spitfire?

M'gann was excited. She was going to meet the Teen Titans! She couldn't wait for the embarrassing Robin stories.

Conner could care less. Meet the Titan girls, save the Titan boys and pummel Brotherhood of Evil into the ground.

Kaldur was interested. These 'Teen Titans' sounded like honourable people.

Artemis was ready. Ready to kick Brotherhood of Evil butt, and to meet Wally's ex.

The team walked through the catacombs to a long hall.

"Well, it's Robin's ex-team, he goes first."

Artemis pushed Robin, than Wally down the hall, then walked down after them. The rest followed.

"Uhh, Hello?"

"We're here." Raven walked out of the shadows. Dick was surprised by how much she'd changed. She had shoulder length purple hair, and she had a strapless leotard and her belt and cloak. Long black gloves reached up to her shoulders and knee length high heel boots. Starfire came out, in a light purple mini skirt and light purple halter top cut off just above her stomach. She had ankle length dark purple high heel boots and wrist length dark purple gloves. Jinx stepped out in a dark pink body suit with a silver cord belt, silver high heel boots and silver gloves.

"We know where the base is." Raven stated

"Yah we know, but you girls haven't met my, err new team yet."

"Oh, yes, so umm introductions?"

"I'm Miss Martian."

"Super Boy"

"Artemis"

"Aqua Lad"

"Raven"

"Starfire"

"Jinx, and uh hey Wa- Kid Flash."

"Hey Jinx."

They stood staring at each other.

"Well here's the awkward silence everyone universally loves." Raven said sarcastically.

"Robin, I must speak with you alone." Starfire said and dragged him away.

"He'll be fine, I think." Raven said, smiling slightly.

"Okay. So, do you know the Brotherhood's plans?" Asked Artemis

"Yep; their plan is domination over the human race and to kidnap and torcher anyone who tries to stop. Lex Luthor is in it for knowledge and power, I know that. There's also Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bea, Ocean Master, The Brain, Klairion the Witch boy and their leader, Vandal Savage." Jess replied.

…..line….line…line…line…..line…

"So, how are you Star?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"Everything is fine, but I want to know why you left." She said stepping closer.

"Things change."

"Not everything."

"Eventually everything does change, it's…" He stopped talking. Starfire was kissing him passionately. 5- 10- 20 seconds pasted. Finally she pulled out and turned her head sideways.

"I guess everything doesn't change."

"Actually, you were right before." She said.

"Huh… Aghhhhhhhhh… Starfire, why'd you punch me?" Starfire had indeed punched him, right in the face. She did not answer his question; she pulled him in and kissed him again. They ran back into the room and helped start making plans to break the Titan boys out and imprison the Brotherhood.

…..line….line…line…line…..line…

_Everything is in place._ She tapped into the machine that let her contact the Brotherhood. _They suspect no sabotage. You will destroy them and break the Justice League's spirit. You will rule the earth and I shall get my payment. The Teen Titans, Young Justice Team, and Justice League will be destroyed. Finally the Light will shine._ She grinned. If all went to plan, she could avenge a lot of people.


	6. Rescue

"**Rescue"**

Why did he have to be with the two girls he ACTUALLY had feelings for? Aqualad had a slight grin when he partnered Kid Flash, Jinx, and Artemis together. Starfire was with Robin, obviously, Super Boy went with Aqua Lad, and Raven and Miss Martian. He'd so rather gym than this. The plan was simple; Starfire and Robin would go and provide a distraction, Raven and Miss Martian would rescue the Titan boys, Aqualad and Super Boy would provide cover and he was on guard duty with Jinx and Artemis.

He heard the giant explosion and saw, for a second, Raven's energy field take Raven and M'gann inside the compound.

M'gann looked over at Raven and wasn't startled by the look on her face; it was scared, and angry, and determined. She understood; Raven was back at the place she'd been imprisoned for 8 months. She barely knew how Raven stayed sane. They hurried down corridors until Raven pulled M'gann into a room.

"I think the boys are just down the hall."

"Let's go then."

Starfire and Robin ran through the woods. Content that they had finally lost their followers, they sat down and rested. They talked for a little while, finally sharing their secret identities with each other. Starfire had a sad look on her face. She stood up and started to leave.

"Kori, where are you going?"

"Dick, I am sorry, but I must leave."

"Where are you going? Can I come with you? What do you…?"

"I am very sorry Dick, you shouldn't have left. Because had you not left, the people of Jump City would not be tormented by monthly visits from Sla- Deathstroke, the Terminator."

"I thought you guys caught him."

"We did."

"And he…"

_Bzzzt_

"Raven" Starfire spoke over her communicator.

"Kori, we got the boys, meet you at M'gann's, wait, I can't find her. See you at the rendezvous."

Superboy and Aqualad were waiting at the Bioship when Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Jinx, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy, arrived at the ship.

"Finally," Superboy grumbled, "I was getting bored. Where's M'gann, and the orange girl, err, Starfire?"

"Well, we got the heck out of the compound pretty fast, when we started to back, M'gann was loitering, and then she was gone. We went back to look for her, but we couldn't find her." Raven explained.

"Starfire said she had something to do and flew off."

"That's fantastic!" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Jinx.

"We go back to the catacombs and plan our next move." Wally said, taking her hand.

Starfire blinked, where was she? She tried to remember, she had saw Robi- Dick, they went into the woods and… She frowned; this wasn't the first gap in her memory.


	7. Realizations

Realizations

_Starfire's POV _

It was like waking up from a dream. Like I had dreamed I had been held captive and escape from the very room I was in. I looked around, to my left, a metal shelf, to my right, a toilet, and behind me was Miss Martian. She looked at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"I suppose you're wondering how you got here." She stated.

"Yes, I am wondering why I am here, but why are you here?" I replied

"It's a long story, follow me, we'll go to a more friendly room."

Hesitantly I followed her. As we walked down the hallway I looked at the strangely familiar surroundings. Odd pictures and voices danced in my mind; Raven screaming, Jess crying, writing information sent to my mind for hours on the Junior Justice League. Terra, or a girl that looked like her, being led down a hall. Raven being led away, both of their screams echoing in my mind. Sitting in a room, saying things in a voice that was not mine, telling people about the junior justice league, sharing secret identities, saying things I did not know. I stopped the voice sounded a lot like…

"In here." Miss Martian called.

I stepped into a cozy little room; it reminded me of my room in Titan's tower. Miss Martian had sat down on the bed.

"Sit, I have a story to tell you."

"I would rather stand."

"I insist."

I sat down, opened up my communicator, and transmitted the entire 'story' to my friends. Miss Martian didn't notice.

"There you go," she said and started her 'story', "Once there was a solar system with two planets that could support life, the first one was blue and green, got over their racial differences, but the second, a red planet, was divided over these superficial differences. There were two types of people, green, the ruling class, and white, the servant class. The whites, in this servant class, were abused, denied, murdered, stole from, and any other horrible thing possible. The whites tried once to take over, but failed miserably." She paused, a sad looked crossed her face. "The greens decided to decimate the whites, entire white families were gone. One such family was the M'orazz family. One woman had married the brother of a legendary green, who had gone to the other planet to learn. This woman was the aunt of a little girl named M'gann. M'gann who had the skills that all the people of the planet did was told to turn green and she obliged. One day hidden with her aunt, who had been spared, being married to a green, she found a communication set. M'gann, a curious girl turned it on and fiddled with the dial. She reached a frequency that a group called The Light was using."

"The Light, no, they are bad people."

"Right, M'gann told the group her story and they were appalled, they told M'gann to come to the other planet with her uncle, so she did. However there was a problem, she shouldn't be seen contacting The Light, but they always have a solution. They had recently procured a group of super powered teenagers; there would be no problem if she were contacting one of them, especially if it were mind to mind with the one from another planet. She could even tell The Light information through the girl. So when her uncle was out on business she snuck over to the faculty and took control over the girl's mind. Once they had everything they needed, they would allow them to escape and then they could let the people from Earth evolve like Martians have, even more perhaps, and take their rightful place as rulers of the universe. "

"What did they promise M'gann that would make her betray everything, her own family?"

"They promised to help the White Martians destroy the greens for once and for all." Miss Martian smirked, "M'gann joined a small covert team controlled by the league to learn information about the league, and their sidekicks. Of course only The Light knew of her deception. She played weaker than she actually was, fake breaking down, and even pretending to love a boy, all so her cover would not be blown. Anyways, he's too young for her. She even took on a cape name that the public would know her as. She became Miss Martian, a typical girl next door, so sweet; she doesn't even know how powerful she is. Ha, I do, and even with all that sympathy from the league, I don't care, my people are the most important."

"It was M'gann." Conner dropped the communicator.


End file.
